


livin' for the weekend

by Bluebell Barricade (FuzzyPurplePenguins)



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Art Student Steve, Clint loves Pancakes SO. MUCH, F/M, M/M, clint is a bro
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-01
Updated: 2016-05-01
Packaged: 2018-06-05 14:33:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6708580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FuzzyPurplePenguins/pseuds/Bluebell%20Barricade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The best years, the worst years. All he knows is there will be no regrets once everything’s all said and done.</p><p>or: Steve Rogers meets Bucky Barnes at a Clint Party (TM), and his friends are insufferable about it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. ain't no party like a clint party

**Author's Note:**

> So, hi.
> 
> I was randomly hit by Stucky feels and hammered this out in like no time at all. Idk where this is going, exactly, but short and sweet chapters will be the norm, along with more characters (and possible pairings) then you can shake a stick at.
> 
> I may go back in time at some point and write about Steve and his friends before this Clint Party (TM), but who knows.
> 
> Enjoy?

It happens at one of Clint’s frat-level parties.

The entire dorm floor is packed, spilling out into the hallways from the lounge, music blasting so loud Steve can barely hear a thing.

“Rogers, you made it!” Clint slaps him on the back, wincing as his hand throbs. Steve, after all, is built like a truck.

The blonde’s got two beers in one hand, and his hair is messed up like someone had been playing with it.

“How drunk are you?”

“I may have started before the party begins!” Clint shoves him down the hall, past where Darcy is practically suffocating some freshman with her boobs and Jane is drinking something alcoholic out of a beaker.

Steve sighs. “You know I’m not drinking, right?”

Clint grumbles something about old fashioned party poopers, and drags him into the main party room.

“Rogers is here!” He yells into the crowd, and Steve sighs.

“Captain, oh Captain!” Tony flashes a wicked smile at him as he materializes out of nowhere. “Finally decided to join us mere mortals, huh?”

Steve pulls the 1.75 bottle of Scotch out of his hands. “Go find Pepper.”

Tony sort of just stares at him, then beams. He’s basically five when he’s drunk. “Okay!” He disappears once more.

Steve turns around to find that Clint, too, has vanished.

He spends a half hour roaming the party (Pietro pouts and calls him the Party Police when he makes the track student get off the counter), and then it happens.

“You must be Steve.”

The art major turns, feels his heart skip a beat as he comes face-to-face with the beautiful man in front of him, dark and handsome, bulging muscles, and piercing blue eyes.

“You’re the roommate, right?” Steve manages to say when his brain finally starts working, and Dark and Mysterious flashes a grin.

“Bucky. Nice to finally meet you.”

Clint’s been trying to get them to meet for months, and Steve’s starting to wish they met earlier, cause hot _damn_.

“So, no drink?” Bucky asks, and Steve shakes his head.

“I don’t like the way it makes me feel,” He admits.

“How about soda?” Bucky proposes, and the two of them twine around Sif and Fandral making out against the cabinets to reach the fridge.

They grab a Pepsi each and then Bucky guides him past Natasha crying over sharp knives and Thor and Sam in a beer pong death match onto a balcony, the cool air biting at their skin like a lover’s playful kiss.

They talk for a long time, under the stars, about hopes and dreams and funny cat videos, then Bucky turns to him with a mischevious glint and bite-swollen lips, and Steve doesn’t fight it when the other male leans up and kisses him, burning sweet and perfectly addicting.

He wakes up the next morning with Bucky’s number in his phone and ten hickies.

**To: Clint  
I owe you breakfast from Phil’s.**

**To: Captain Hotpants  
I knew you and Bucky would hit it off ;)**

~tbc


	2. clinton francis barton and his pancakes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve takes Clint out for breakfast.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm literally going to just post these as I finish them. #sorrynotsorry
> 
> Thanks to my partner in crime Maureen for letting me ramble about my ideas for this fic.

Steve takes Clint out for the promised breakfast on the following Wednesday, the only day both of them don’t have morning classes, even though it’s really the only day Steve doesn’t have morning classes, because time doesn’t exist for Clint Barton between 2 am and 10 am, unless copious amounts of coffee and pancakes are available.

They slide into a booth at Phil’s Diner (owned by SHIELD University’s business professor, run by his students) and Clint glares at the tabletop until Daisy Johnson slides basically a tankard of coffee in front of the dirty blonde, and a human-sized glass of water in front of Steve.

“Hi, Daisy,” Steve greets her. Clint grunts.

“Hi, Steve!” The brunette sophomore smiles at him, pulling out her order pad. “Usual for Angry Bird over there?”

Clint makes an almost indistinguishable noise into his coffee.

“Yeah, and I’ll have the chocolate chip waffles,” Steve blushes as she grins at his predictable order.

“You and your sweet tooth,” She shakes her head. “I’ll be back.”

“Take your time,” He tells her, and smiles innocently when Clint glares at him.

Steve waits patiently as Clint looks like he’s about to speak, but finally huffs and buries his face back in his coffee.

“That’s what I thought.”

His phone vibrates then, and Steve slides it open, trying to hide his amusement when he reads the text lighting up the screen.

**_From: Bucky  
You woke Clint up before 10? What's the secret?_ **

**_From: Steve  
Enough coffee and pancakes to feed an entire dorm building._ **

“You’re texting about me.”

“He speaks!”

“Very funny, Rogers.”

Steve smirks at him.

Clint huffs and drags his coffee tankard closer. “Is that Bucky? Christ, you two can’t go an hour without texting each other.”

Steve flushes. “Don’t make me tell Daisy to only bring decaf.”

Clint inhales sharply. “You _wouldn’t_.”

“You wanna bet?”

Clint eyes him. “Take away my caffeine and I’ll set Nat on you two.”

Steve nearly chokes on his water. “That would mean _war_ , Clint.”

The literature student arches an eyebrow, as if saying _go on. Try me_.

They stare at each other until Daisy returns, setting a platter of pancakes in front of Clint and a plate of chocolate chip waffles for Steve.

“I’ll be behind the bar if you need me,” Daisy says, but Clint’s already fork-deep in what the staff call ‘ _The Hawkeye Pancake Super Sampler_ ’.

“Thanks, Daisy,” Steve says, because one of them needs to have manners.

Clint simply gives a thumbs-up while shoving another forkful of pancake in his mouth.

Steve snaps a picture of the monstrous platter and sends it off to Bucky, before beginning to cut up his waffles.

Two minutes later, his phone vibrates.

**_From: Bucky  
Holy shit, you weren’t kidding_ **

**_From: Bucky  
I thought only Thor ate like that_ **

**_From: Steve  
You’ve seriously never seen him eat breakfast?_ **

**_From: Bucky  
He’s usually still sleeping when I leave the dorm_ **

“Stop texting Bucky. This is bro time,” Clint emerges from his pancakes to declare.

“Really, cause I don’t want to interrupt the love affair you’ve got going with those pancakes.”

Clint huffs, kicks him in the shin.

They hold gazes for a moment longer.

And then Clint goes back to his beloved pancakes.

~tbc

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and kudos save puppies. And kitties.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos will be loved like puppies.


End file.
